


Clean

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, erin being helpful and flustered, poor patty being slimed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Erin lets Patty in on her secret to getting rid of ectoplasm.





	

“This stuff is never going to come off,” groaned Patty from the shower. She and Abby had gone upstairs looking for a ghost in an older warehouse with Holtz and Erin taking the main. They didn’t find the ghost, but the ghost found them. And it hadn’t been too happy about it either. Patty had gotten pretty good about knowing when a ghost was about to ecto-project all over them. So she had pushed Abby out of the way and unfortunately had taken the ectoplasm in full force. Holtz and Abby had gone on home, leaving Erin and Patty alone in the firehouse.

“Unfortunately, it does want to stick to you,” said Erin, coming into the bathroom. Patty was amused at Erin trying to avert her eyes as she walked up to the communal shower. It was a nice shower for a firehouse, all beautiful inlaid tile work and marble on the sinks and bathroom stalls. It didn’t offer any privacy. None of them had minded it that much. But then, Patty wasn’t sure any of them were straight, even Erin. Patty looked up when Erin stuck something on the side of the shower wall.

“Which is why I went to Costco and stocked up on these.” Patty stared at the over-sized bottle of Dawn dish washing detergent.

“Dawn? Really Erin?”

“It works,” she said. “And they use it to get oil off of animals after spills, so it’s pretty gentle on the skin.”

“You keep a personal supply nearby?” asked Patty, opening the bottle and testing it out.

“Whole shelf next to the washing machine,” said Erin. “It works on the uniforms too.”

“Good to know,” said Patty. “But now I’m going to smell like dishes.”

“Could be worse,” shrugged Erin.

“True,” chuckled Patty as she tried to wash her back. She grimaced. There was one spot she just couldn’t reach.

“Here,” said Erin. “Turn around.” Patty did as she was directed, and Erin took a washcloth and helped Patty wash off her back. Her touch was gentle, but she could definitely have some force. Patty wondered what Erin would be like in bed. 

“You’re a blessing,” said Patty. She turned around and found Erin blushing.

“Your body wash smells nice,” said the physicist. “Clean and simple.”

“Yeah, I’m not too much for flowery smells,” said Patty, shrugging. “And I’m sure you’re happy someone else took the ectoplasm for once.”

“No, I wouldn’t wish that stuff on anybody,” said Erin. “But it is nice to not have to take a second or third shower.”

“I’m sure,” said Patty with a sigh. 

“I’d better go,” said Erin. She was averting her eyes again. “Have a good um, rest of your shower.”

“You know, you could go for that third shower and join me if you’d like,” smirked Patty. The squeak that came from Erin’s lips made her laugh as her friend and teammate scurried quickly out of the bathroom.


End file.
